


Upfront

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Upfront

“Babygirl, you ready to go,” Derek called, waiting for his girlfriend to emerge from the bathroom as her picture perfect self. They were on their way to the bar they always frequented. They’d loved it before, but ever since Y/N started working there, they’d started to love it even more.

Neither one of them had ever been truly tied to monogamy. Sure, it worked for some, but they had been discussing getting involved with someone else lately. There was no doubt they loved each, and that Derek and Penelope would go to the ends of the earth for the other one, but if someone else was interested, they didn’t have a problem inviting a third party into their lives. 

“Almost, baby boy!” she called back. She was probably trying to decide where she wanted her hair piece tonight. That was always the hardest thing to tie down for her. 

As Derek waited in the doorway, he thought about Y/N. He and Penelope had been getting to know her over the past few months. He’d been into the bar with Penelope, on his own, with the guys. No matter when he came in or with whom, she was also unequivocally her. She was passionate about her job. Despite having some sleazy customers here and there, she enjoyed talking to people and was always coming up with new drink recipes for people to try. The first night that he’d met, with Penelope by his side, she had talked their ears off for hours about the kinds of drinks she’d made over the year. He enjoyed a good drink now and then, but he wasn’t a big drinker. Watching her get so animated about it though, that’s what he loved. Her face lit up when she spoke. 

“I’m ready now,” Penelope said, as she emerged from the bathroom wearing a red and black dress that hit just above her knee. “Tonight’s Y/N’s night, right?” When Derek nodded, she added. “Are we gonna try and approach things?”

They’d been thinking about asking for weeks, but it wasn’t the conventional thing to do. “We’ll feel it out I guess,” he said, kissing her forehead as they walked out of the apartment. “Mention something somehow and see where things go.”

“Something, somehow,” Penelope laughed. “Very helpful.”

“Well, I don’t know!” he exclaimed, eliciting a laugh from her. From what they’d learned of Y/N so far, it was very possible she’d be open to this type of situation. She’d been in a few failed relationships, with both men and women, and claimed that nothing lasted because she was pretty sure that people weren’t only meant to be with one person for their entire lives. 

Barely 10 minutes later, they made their way into the bar and waved at Y/N. “You know what else I like about her,” Garcia said out of nowhere. “Almost every time we’re in here, she asks about your family right after saying hello. Most bartenders don’t try and actually make a connection with people, and if they do, it’s hollow. She seems like she actually gives a shit.”

“If a woman cares about my family, I’m in,” he laughed. That was one of the reasons he loved Penelope so much. She and his mother got along ridiculously well. “You’re staring.” He laughed as he watched his girlfriend stare at Y/N who was flitting across the bar helping numerous customers at the same time. 

She couldn’t help it. There was a grace about her that she loved. On top of that, she had the most piercing eyes she’d ever seen. “I can’t help it!” she laughed. “Her eyes are amazing.”

A spot had opened up at the bar. “You wanna go grab a seat?” she asked. Derek placed his hand on her back as they approached the bar, both giving Y/N a small wave as they sat down.

“My two favorite customers,” she said happily, bouncing in front of them to take their order. “The usual?” She turned around and picked up the two drinks she’s already prepared. Apparently, Derek’s teammate, David Rossi, had turned him on to bourbon on the rocks. Penelope, of course, had to have a sex on the beach. 

Penelope smiled as she took the drink. “You remembered! I’m so flattered!” 

“How could I not remember the drink orders for two of my favorite people?” she laughed, excusing herself momentarily to take care of another customer. Over the next few ours, Y/N managed to pop in and out of conversation with ease as she took care of her customers. By the end of the night, she was able to finally sit down with them for a while, but the three of them got interrupted by a sleazy customer who kept trying to hit on her. 

More than once, she turned around and told him that unless he wanted a drink, she didn’t owe him anything else, but he didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer. “If he’s still here when my shift ends, you lovelies mind walking me to my car?” she asked.

“Of course,” Penelope said, placing her hand over Y/N’s. “Is he here a lot?”

She shook her head. Unfortunately yes. This particular customer seemed to grace her presence nearly every other day. Again, he moved his seat to try and face her. “Baby, you just gotta give me a chance. I could show you a good time.” Derek was about ready to say something but Y/N beat him to it. 

“First, I am not your baby. You don’t have the privilege of calling me that.” She was about to go off and Penelope was quite sure she’d never found her more attractive than she did right now. “Second, I don’t have to give you anything. I have a job. I owe you drinks that you pay for. That’s it. Otherwise, you are owed nothing. Three, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole. And four, I could show you a good time, but you’ll never get to experience all of this.” She shimmied her upper half and Penelope snorted. “Now, if you want a drink, I’ll get you a drink. Otherwise, get the fuck out of my bar.”

“God, you don’t have to be such a bitch about it,” he slurred, getting up from his seat after setting down his money on the counter.

She just turned around and raised her hands in triumph. “That’s me,” she said. “The bitch. The bitch you’ll never get. Peace out, asshole.” She gave him the finger as he left, hoping to God she’d never have to see him again. “And this is why I’m permanently single,” she laughed, turning back to Penelope and Derek. “You’re lucky you have each other.”

“That we do,” Derek said, looking at Penelope and bending down to kiss her forehead. “But we actually are open to having someone else involved…”

Penelope looked at him like he was crazy, for just being out in the open, but he figured honesty was the best policy. If she wasn’t into it, she wasn’t into it. Then they would know.

She chuckled at Penelope’s reaction, but then Penelope clarified herself - that she was just surprised that Derek had decided to be forward. “So,” Y/N started, “you’re in a loving relationship, but would invite someone else in?” She wasn’t being accusatory - it was more like she was trying to set the record straight. When they both nodded their heads, she smiled a bit and sat back down in her chair. “Could that be me? We could go out and alk about it? See what we’re all looking for?”

“That’s kind of what we were hoping,” Penelope said with a smile.


End file.
